


little bit more time

by wand3ringr0s3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3
Summary: You longed for the day George would return your affections but a single petal ends your dreams
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	little bit more time

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of blood and coughing fits. Unrequited love. Memory loss. It’s an angsty one yall

There’s a reason Cherry blossoms are considered so beautiful. The beautiful pink petals that would float through the air without a care in the world. You loved them. But the pink ones weren’t your favorite. Somei Yoshino. Cherry blossoms that are pure white with only a hint of pale pink. You could recognize them anywhere. It felt so wrong to see such white petals, coated in crimson blood.

It was a subtle change in the way you saw George. Having been best friends with Fred and George for so long you really couldn’t pinpoint when your feelings changed. Truthfully maybe you’ve always seen George differently. 

Everyone knew how the twins could make people laugh just by appearing in the room. They knew how loud and sometimes obnoxious they could be when it came to certain things. How their charm could sell a million puking pastilles. 

You knew that too. Of course you did. They’re your best friends. 

But you got to see the quiet side of them too. The way they act at home when the fire is barely holding onto its flame and everyone is asleep. How sweet they can be when they see someone is in pain. The insecurities that tend to run deep below their mind. The ones that push them further into their own creations. 

They’re brilliant. 

You noticed how George would always be the one to sweet talk a teacher out of giving them detention. How Fred was the showman when it came to selling their vast array of products to the younger students. How George always knew exactly what to say when you were feeling upset. Best friends right? You knew each other like the back of your hands.

Until you didn’t. When your stomach would erupt into butterflies at the simple look George would give you across the classroom. How his laugh made you feel a little bit brighter when you heard it. The urge to be around him all the time. This was something completely new. The friendship between you and George had changed. Evolved into something much more intimate. More special. It evolved into Love.

For you at least. You had hoped George reciprocated your feelings. The smiles he gave you and the hugs always felt more than friendly. Until he would give the same hugs to the girls on his quidditch team and the same smile to the crowd while demonstrating a new sweet. Still you held on to a small part of hope that one day George would wake up and realize how much he loved you.

The petals stopped that dream.

It happened during a lazy saturday. Fred and George were somewhere doing something while you took a nap in your dorm when you woke up with a feeling of pain you didn’t understand. It was burning. You could barely breathe as you stumbled into the bathroom and coughed until you couldn’t anymore. You felt weak. 

As you look up in the mirror, blood trickling out of your mouth. Looking down you pick up a white flower petal, coated in blood. Cherry blossoms. You knew what this was. It was a short lesson in herbology. Magical plants and diseases. To be honest you didn’t pay much attention as George was too busy trying to sneak a few leaves down Fred’s back that he knew Fred was allergic to. Nothing deadly of course. Just enough to make him itchy.

Professor Sprout assigned reading and while Fred and George blew it off in favor of quidditch you actually did the reading. There was only a paragraph about it. Hanahaki. A disease that caused flowers to grow in those who suffer from unrequited love. How painful you thought. What a horrible way to find out someone didn’t love you.

You were right.

Now here you are weeks later. The coughing hasn’t stopped but madame Pomfrey has given you a potion to ease the pain. It was getting harder to hide the disease from Fred and George. They weren’t stupid of course they would notice when their best friend was acting strange. You hid it well but you should have known that those boys would stop at nothing to learn the truth. That's how they found you with petals falling out of your mouth and sleeves stained with blood.

“Oh my god.” Fred quickly leans down to wipe your chin, his face full of pure shock. 

“What the hell is this?” George was standing above you in complete shock. He couldn’t move a muscle as his mind was processing seeing his best friend in so much pain. 

“Darling please talk to us.” Fred says as he cups your face in his hands. 

“It’s called hanahaki.” You mumble just loud enough for the two of them to hear. The boys look at each other in confusion. Neither of them knew a lot about magical disease besides the common ones like dragon pox. 

“It’s-“ Your words are cut off by a groan of pain as you try to stand up. George snaps out of trance and helps you stand along with Fred. 

“It’s a disease where you cough out flower petals if you suffer from unrequited love.” Your breathing begins to even out as the wave of coughing subsides. 

“Pardon?” Fred says in disbelief. He looks at George with wide eyes. George was always better at staying calm but George looked just as horrified.

Clearing his throat George wraps his arms around you in a gentle hug. “When did this start?” It was a surprise to George how calm his voice was when his mind was going crazy with emotions. 

“A few weeks ago.” You mumble. Your strength beginning to leave you with every passing second.

Both boys notice this and begin to lead you back to your dorm. Silence between all 3 of you. Fred was struggling to keep his feelings in check as he clenches his fist tightly. George’s head is swimming with a million different questions and none of them seem to be the right one. Finally as you reach the door to the common room George finds his voice.

“Who is it?” Who does he have to go and get to love his best friend? To stop the pain.

You were expecting this question but you thought you had a little bit more time. That hopefully they would see how tired you were and leave you alone for long enough for you to gather the courage to reveal your deepest secret.

“Please, we can help you just have to tell us who they are.” George looks to Fred for confirmation and Fred nods his head in agreement.

“Dustin Llewellyn. That Ravenclaw in our year.” The words tumble out of your mouth before you can stop them. 

It's a lie. 

A stone cold lie but how could you tell either of them the truth. You can’t when they’re both staring at you with heartbroken eyes. They want to help, save their best friend but how could they save you from George.

“I’m sorry boys, I need to sleep.” Giving them each a hug before leaving heading to your dorm for a long nap. You’ll face the consequences later but not now.

George looks to Fred who looks like he had a million things going on in his head. 

“We have to help.” George says firmly. 

“Without a doubt.” Fred replies. His eyes glued to the spot where you once stood.

When the Weasley Twins had their mind set to something. There was no stopping them. Poor Dustin who got wrapped up in all of this. Because you couldn’t face the truth. George was the one to start talking you up to Dustin. Telling him how pretty you were, how funny you are, how lucky whoever dates you would be. You knew George didn’t know but every time he would mention it and then nudge Dustin and send a wink your way it only made your heart break a little more.

You wanted George to realize those things. He was being his sweet self, how could he know just how much he was hurting you? George was a selfless person. He loves his family and his friends and he’d do anything for them. For you.

Fred and George are very persuasive people. Which explains how you ended up agreeing to a date with this poor clueless Ravenclaw. He was fidgety and nervous making you feel infinitely worse about dragging him into this. 

“You know, if the twins threatened you in any way you can tell me.” You smile softly as you try to ease this boy's nerves. 

“No no. They didn’t all. Maybe a little.” He takes a sip of butterbeer as he tries to think of the right word. “Pushy.” You let out a soft laugh as you wave the waitress over for the bill. 

“Yes they are, among other things.” Dustin looks relieved when you don’t seem to be mad or upset that the date the twins had pushed has ended early. 

“You’re a wonderful girl don’t get me wrong. I just, I have my eye on someone else.” He admits nervously. 

“Yeah, me too. No hard feelings really. I’m sorry if Fred was too pushy.” He opens the door for you and soon you find a comfortable rhythm of walking and talking. 

“He wasn’t. If anything his brother was the more pushy one.” A faint smile appears on your lips at the mention of George. He wants you to be happy so badly. There was no doubt that George was a good friend, your best friend. 

“He really cares about you. This meant a lot to him. I’m not completely sure what’s going on but you’ve got some great friends.” Dustin says as you reach the castle grounds. 

You bid him farewell and good luck chasing the one he loves. Hopefully he has better luck than you do. Dustin’s right though. You have amazing friends. 

Friends who deserve the truth.

Fred and George are eager to learn about your date. Once they read up on the disease. Their mission to get that Ravenclaw to like you was more important than ever. When you didn’t come find them afterwards they started to get worried. They checked your dorm, the great hall, and the hospital wing. Both breathing a little easier after Madame Pomfrey tells them you weren’t there.

Their search leads them outside where they find you under a tall tree. Your eyes closed and an unreadable emotion on your face.

“What are you doing out here darling?” George stands over your right side as Fred appears on your left. 

“Hey boys.” You say softly. George looks down by your feet to see the petals that look fresh. A shiver runs up his spine as he sits down next to you. 

“How did your date go? Was he everything and more?” Fred jokes lightly as he sits beside you. 

“It ended early. He's a nice bloke but..” You shrug and let out a sigh. You know exactly where this conversation is going. 

“So does that mean the flowers stopped?” Fred asks hopefully. You look over at him with a sad look. Guilt fills your body as you prepare to tell them the truth. 

“It wasn’t him.” George spits out. His tone takes both you and Fred by surprise.

“If it was him you would have stopped. This.” He gestures to the bloody petals on the ground. His voice filled with a steady rage. 

“George mate, calm down.” Fred says resting a hand on George’s shoulder. 

George pushes it off and turns back to you. “Why? Why would you lie to us?!” The anger turns into fear as he searches for an answer in your eyes. 

“Fred could you please give us a moment?” You look at him with pleading eyes. Fred hesitates for a moment, like he's fighting a battle in his head. But he nods and leaves the two of you alone. 

“Why would you send Fred away?” George is beyond confused. 

“I’m sorry Georgie. I-I couldn’t tell you the truth.” Your voice wavers as you stare into his eyes. The hurt look makes your heart crumble even more. 

“Please sweetheart, I want to help you. I don’t care who it is, just tell me.” His hands cup your face softly as he softly pleads. You can’t bring yourself to tear away your gaze from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.” Is all you can say as you take in the last few moments with George. There’s no going back. Taking his hand you lean your face into it. With one last look into his beautiful brown eyes you look away. 

“It’s you. I’m in love with you George.”

The words hit him like a bludger. For once in his life. George is truly and utterly speechless. 

“I-I..” He just can’t seem to find the right words at the moment. What could he even say? He loves you but not the way you need him to love you. Not in the way that could save your life. 

“It’s okay Georgie,” You take his hands off your face and pull them into your lap. “You can’t control your feelings. I’m not mad at you. Please don’t be mad at yourself.” He almost scoffs at that. 

How could he not be upset with himself? This was his fault right? He’s the one you’re in love with. He’s your best friend. The one who’s supposed to be with you through it all. 

“I’m so-“ You cut him off with a single look. 

“Don’t you dare apologize George Weasley.” You say as sternly as you can. “I will never apologize for loving you.” George is taken back by your words. 

“So you better not apologize for not feeling the same way.” It kills you inside to face the music but you know George doesn’t love you. 

You refuse to let him torture himself over it either. He’s still your best friend. George is still speechless. Nothing seems like the right thing to say. So instead of words George pulls you into a big hug. No words. Just the sound of tears streaming down both your faces.

Fred was worried the minute he saw you with puffy eyes and tears in your eyes. Truthfully he always suspected it wasn’t Dustin. The smile you had when either him or George mentioned him never reached your eyes. 

“I’m so sorry for lying to you Freddie.” You cry as he wraps his arms around you comfortingly. 

“It’s okay darling.” He doesn’t need to ask who it really was when George walks past the two of you with a heartbroken look on his face. 

“Can’t believe out of the two of us you’d choose the uglier twin.” You let out a watery laugh as you pull away and wipe your eyes. Fred always had a joke to make you laugh. No matter the circumstances. 

“So what now?” He asks quietly. 

“I have to talk to McGonagall. I don’t know how much time I have Freddie.” Despite being okay with George’s feelings, the consequences terrify you. Death, the loss of love. It's so horrible. All of it 

“You know that whatever happens we’ll support you right?” 

“Of course I know that. I love you guys.” With one last hug you bid Fred goodbye to find Mcgonagall.

It was truly cruel. Fred wants more time with you. George does too but Fred feels cheated. If he had more time with you. More time to be by your side and tell funny jokes. He could understand the weird feeling in his stomach when he sees you. He could understand why he felt more nervous around you. He could understand why he loves your laugh so much. But he doesn’t have that time. It’s been stolen from him.

The silence in the room was deafening as Fred and George waited for your return. It was late in the night when you finally showed up. Dried blood in the corner of your mouth shows that the coughing fits are getting closer together. 

“I’m getting the surgery. I leave tomorrow morning for St. Mungos.” You feel that your confession has left them with more questions than answers but a moment both of them feel relief knowing you weren’t going to die. 

“Getting the surgery means I lose all the love I once had.” You look over at George who shifts in his seat. He hated the idea that you would come back and not love him anymore but if it means you stay alive. It's something he can deal with.

“Does that mean you’ll forget about George? About all the fun we had?” Fred asks quietly. 

“That’s the thing. I’ve asked for them to erase my memory of. you two.” You expect yelling. Or anger or something. How could you ever look either one of them in the eye after this? 

“What?!” Fred leaps up from the chair he was sitting in. 

“How could you?” He’s beyond hurt at the idea of you just. Forgetting him. Forgetting everything you’ve been through together. It's insulting. 

“Did you even think about how we’d feel?” 

“Of course I did Fred! Do you understand what its going to be like for you two? I’ll be nothing but a loveless monster around! I don’t know what it's going to do to me!” You shout back. 

Of course you thought about them. How painful it would be for them to look at you and know who you used to be. That’s why you talked to McGonagall. You talked to her about what was right. Not about what was rule following.

“How do you think we’re going to feel when you look at us without like we’re just another one of your classmates!?” Fred looks to George for help but George remains silent. It pisses Fred off even more. George should be fighting just as hard. 

“You’re not going to notice Freddie.” You bring your hand behind your back and grip your wand. Your actions go unnoticed to Fred. 

“I love you Freddie, please remember that. Even if you don’t remember me.” Fred widens his eyes at you in complete confusion. 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” 

“I hope you feel it in your heart. I will always love you.” Pulling out your wand Fred takes a step back. Realization dawns on his face as his emotions turn from anger to sadness. 

“Don’t do this princess.” Fred pleads. 

“I’m sorry Fred. Obliviate.” 

Fred’s eyes gloss over briefly before they close. He slumps over in the chair that he was sitting in. Completely passed out. You let out a sob as you realize what you’ve done. Turning to George you hold out your wand but he’s quicker and pulls his wand out on you. 

“Please George, It’s for the best.” You beg as your grip on your wand begins to shake. 

“Don’t do this.” His voice was calm. Much calmer than you expected it to be. 

“I have to! I can’t let you suffer for this George.” He lowers his wand and steps closer to you. 

“Don’t come any closer George.” You stick your wand out but it doesn’t stop him. 

“You made me promise to never apologize for this. For not loving you the way you want me to.” His steps are slow as he approaches you. Tears well up in his eyes but he won’t let them fall. “I didn’t understand what you meant but. I think I do now.” Your wand is shaking in your hands. He carefully grabs your wand and takes it out of your hands. Putting it in his pocket he pulls you into a hug. 

“I will never apologize for loving you the way I did. Because I still love you. I will always care about you and you’ll hold an important part of my heart with you.”

He feels guilty for not loving you the way you need. Not romantically but when you told him to never apologize. It makes sense now. You always felt loved. It was part of the reason you fell so hard for the ginger boy. He loved you in his own special George Weasley way and you wouldn’t change that for the world. 

“So please, let me keep my promise. Don’t make me forget.” Gripping his shirt tightly you push him off. 

“Don’t you get it? When I look at you it will be like, like there's nothing there. I feel any of the love I felt for you before. I’ll be looking at you like you’re nobody to me. How could you handle that Georgie?” You reach for your wand but George grabs your face stopping you in your tracks. 

“Because I’ll know just how much you loved me before. I’ll have the memories of us. All three of us.” His hands leave your face as he grabs your hands. He presses a soft kiss to the inside of your wrists. 

“Don’t make me lose that. Don’t make me lose you.” His voice is so raw with emotion. 

You had a plan, a mission coming in here. You couldn’t let your two best friends suffer any longer because of you but George’s eyes. Those mesmerizing brown eyes you fell in love with all those years ago. You just couldn’t look away. 

“Say it please. One more time.” He begs softly. A tear slides down your face as you squeeze his hand. 

“I love you George.” He squeezes his eyes shut tightly before leaving a soft kiss on your forehead. 

“I love you too sweetheart.” 

Grabbing his wand George holds onto you as he casts a sleeping charm on you. Your body falls limp in his arms as you’re put under a deep sleep. He carries you to the hospital wing in silence. The weight of everything pulling him down. 

You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping. He’s silent as he lays you down on the hospital bed. Fiddling with his wand he thinks of any goodbye words but none come to mind. Instead he points his wand at the empty vase on your bedside table and mumbles a spell. 

Branches grow from the empty spot until soft white flowers grew. White flowers with a hint of pink. Your favorite.

He walks back with his hands in his pockets. Normally he would be sneaking around, listening for Filch or worried about a professor finding him but he could care less now. Walking back into the common room he find Fred shifting around. 

“Wake up you lazy prat.” George nudges Fred causing him to jolt awake. Fred lets out a long groan as he rubs his head. 

“Did I get hit in the with a bludger or something? My head is killing me.” George just laughs and pushes him out of the chair. 

“This is what you get for sleeping all the time. Come on let's go to bed.” Fred notices that George looks off but its probably just the headache. Letting out a yawn Fred follows George up to bed. He really needs to sleep this headache off.

Life was pretty boring after you returned to Hogwarts. The healers told you that you needed surgery for tonsils. Some muggle issue that you didn’t give a second thought. School was just as boring as always. Sometimes you’d catch a boy staring at you but other than that it was pretty uneventful.

Years have passed now and you’ve travelled all around the world. It was amazing but you’ve always missed that part of you that felt like home. Which is how you ended up strolling through Diagon Alley on this spring day. Memories of your childhood filled your head as you passed by the familiar shops. 

Stopping at the old ice cream parlour you grab a scoop of your favorite flavor before sitting down on an empty bench. Springtime was lovely in Diagon Alley. Most of the flowers were in full bloom making for a delightful view. 

“Excuse me, is this spot taken?” Turning your head you see a tall man holding his own ice cream. He had freckles that littered his face and wild red hair to match it. Not to mention a smile that brought it all together. And those eyes. 

“No not at all.” He flashes you a smile before sitting next to you.

“The cherry blossoms are lovely this time of year.” He says as he stares up at the sky. A smile on his face as one floats by. He quickly grabs it out of the air and hands it to you. 

“A pretty flower for a pretty lady.” You roll your eyes and smile. 

“I’ll only take it because it’s my favorite.” You pluck the flower from his hand and place it in your lap. You can’t help but notice how this man keeps looking at you. It isn’t a creepy look. It’s more, a look of longing. Which doesn’t make any sense as you’ve never met this man before. 

“I’m sorry do I have something on my face? You keep staring at me.” His face turns a bit red as he quickly apologizes. 

“No not at all. It’s just. You look like someone I used to know is all.” He smiles but there's more behind his smile. Something you don’t quite understand.

“What’s your name?” You ask curiously. He hesitates for a moment before reaching out his hand. 

“George, George Weasley.” 

“Oi Georgie! I thought you were going to get us both ice cream.” A voice shouts from stores away. You giggle as George rolls his eyes and mimics whoever just yelled to him. 

“I hope I’m not being too forward darling, but there’s someone I think you’d get along with.” You raise your eyebrow at George’s offer. Before you could reply a man walks up to the two of you. He looked identical to George except his eyes held more mischief than Georges did. 

“This is my brother Fred. He’s the uglier twin.” George winks at you and stands so Fred could sit down. He watches happily as the two of you talk animatedly. The ice cream forgotten as you two lose yourself in conversation.

George never forgot about you. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t think about you. It hurt to watch you at school. He knew it would but he was ready for that. It let him think. It helped him learn that he didn’t know his twin as well as he thought he did. 

Let him realize that while he might not have been the one for you. There was someone out there. Someone who cared just as much for you as he did. Who was understanding and funny and could always make you smile. Perhaps if you had a little more time you would have realized it yourself but time was not on your side.

Maybe today, on this bench eating this ice cream. Time will move a bit slower.


End file.
